falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Martin Cash
Background He is the only son of Russell Cash and Adelita García. Pre-Reclamation Day Marty Cash is a former resident of Vault 76 in the region known as Appalachia. His parent's were both accepted into the Vault as they represented higher compared to the other citizens of America. It would be four years before his parent's met inside the Vault and another four years later before he was born on December 31, of 2085. Unfortunately, his parent's would split up shortly before his birth. And due to unforeseen complications, his mother Adelita, would not live to see his first birthday. Forcing his father to take on the role as his only parental influence and provider. This proved challenging as his father had slowly begun to grow more and more spiteful towards his surrounding environment. Russell felt it was greatly unfair he'd been placed as nothing more than a Maintenance worker inside the Vault. Feeling overqualified, he often took out frustrations on Marty over his growing lack of accomplishments. Not to mention pointing the blame over Adelita's death and their divorce on his own son. Because of this, Marty grew up acting out and filled with confused hatred over his peers. He lacked his father's support and attention and developed a bully personality. Often picking on or stealing from other dwellers his age. He is most noted for twice catching a toaster on fire in cooking class, cutting off the ponytail of a classmate as she slept, and stealing from J. Daily's stash of Nuka-Cherry. From 2100 to 2101 He ran what he called "The Caps" which was a small gang of him and his friends simply goofing off inside the Vault. However, in that following year he noticed Vault Dweller's forming groups as they prepared for what would be known as Reclamation Day. When it arrived. He found himself alone. Post-Reclamation Day Having had the Overseer let a few rules and regulations drop during the festivities, Marty indulged on bourbon and beer as he celebrated Reclamation Day. He believes he tried to kiss Jill from the security team as she helped him into his room, but he also thinks it might have just been a confused Mister-handy. He awoke hours later to find most dweller's gone, including that of his father. Personality He's as rebellious and dumb as you'd expect a teenager to be. Inside Vault 76 he bullied his peers both physically and mentally to take out his own frustrations. Always doing things for the attention, even if it was simply negative. He can be quite selfish and demanding as well as throw fits when thing's don't go his way. Hiding a deeper self-hatred under the anger he has for others, more specifically, his father. However, he still holds to a form of morels and disagrees with murder and stealing from people who need supplies. Showing a great sense of both fear and disgust towards raiders, and yet despite this, he still broke down after having been forced to kill a raider to save his own life. He is ultimately, just a teenager who want's to go home. Appearance Marty is a slim young man with dark green hair and vibrant hazel eyes. His most noticeable trait is his thick arched eyebrows that seem to give him a constantly scowling expression. A trait he's told to have gotten from his late mother, as well as his love of looking both cool and styled. Notes * The name Martin comes from the Latin name Martinus, which is a late derived form of the name of the Roman god Mars, the protective godhead of the Latins, and therefore the god of war. Which seem's rather intentional considering his mother was a history curator. * According to the G.O.A.T he'd make an excellent Fry Cook. Probably due to Cooking being his only passing class. * He prefers the color Green and loathes Blue and Yellow. * Despite deliberately setting toaster's on fire, his cooking instructor still gifted him an A for having creatively designed and made Nuka Cola ice cream. * He is the inventor of Nuka Cola ice cream, caused after trying to hide his stolen Cola in the soft serve machine. This cold sweet and creamy treat was an instant hit! Coming in flavors such as Chocolate, Vanilla, Strawberry, and Mystery Meat. Gallery Martin.jpg|''Marty playing the banjo'' Marty7.jpg|''One of his many explorations'' Martin3.jpg|''Pre-Reclamation Day Marty'' Marty6.jpg|''Marty's Camp'' Martin Cash.jpg|''Marty Post-Reclamation Day'' Marty8.jpg|"Marty having killed his first person" Category:Vault Dwellers